


I Don't Dream I Sleep

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Everyone sees their soulmate in their dreams, but Marc's dreams are vague and blurry...





	I Don't Dream I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Arlette! <3

Thirteen was a little young to start dreaming of his soulmate, but Marc was used to doing things earlier than everyone else. It had become the norm for him.

He’d started having another kind of dream at that age, and at first he’d just assumed it was another one of those dreams.

In his mind’s eye he could see people drinking, all laughing and chatting away, and he could taste the beer on his tongue.

“There’s nothing better than the rush you get when you first meet your soulmate.”

The faces of his company were hazy, but the voice sounded so familiar. Was it an older version of Alex? Tito?

No, he was sure that he’d recognise their voices anywhere.

The screeching of his alarm jolted him out of his dream before he could find out anything more about his soulmate, but the voice was still echoing in his mind.

“Alex, are you coming to watch the race?”

Marc knew that Alex would complain about being woken up, but he’d also complain if Marc let him sleep through the race. In the end he bribed Alex out of bed by promising to get him hot chocolate, although he was sure that their dad would probably have already made it for them. It was their routine.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon as the MotoGP race started, and Marc found himself dreaming about one day racing against Dani Pedrosa.

He spent the entire race imagining what it would be like to share the track with the best motorbike riders in the world, and he knew that he wouldn’t stop until he was up there with them.

By the time that the race was over, Alex was dozing, cuddled into his shoulder as he drooled in his sleep, and Marc ruffled his hair just to see him smile.

And then Marc heard the voice that had been taunting him all morning.

Dani. He was chatting to the media in the post-race press conference, and Marc knew that it was his voice that he’d heard in his dreams.

Marc covered his mouth so that he wouldn’t squeal out loud.

Dani Pedrosa, his hero, the person that he wanted to race alongside, who was his inspiration to race professionally, was his future soulmate.

He knew that he was too young to do anything about it, but just the thought that one day Dani would be his, was enough to make his heart flutter with happiness.

***

Being in the paddock with all the big riders was a dream come true for Marc, and he walked around as though he was seven feet tall, looking up so that he could see everyone.

And then he bumped into someone who he didn’t have to crane his neck for, although he was still taller than him, everyone was.

“Good race today.” Dani’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Marc wanted to spend the rest of his life basking in its glow.

“Thank you, Dani.” Marc knew that he was staring like a love struck teenager, and he fluttered his eyelashes as he tried to think of what to say. “Good luck for your race.”

“Thanks.” Dani fidgeted with the bracelet around his wrist, a little silver heart attached to a black leather cord.

“Sweetie?”

Marc looked up to see a blonde woman rushing over, her heels making her comically tall compared to him and Dani, and she kissed Dani on the cheek as he blushed.

“Abi, this is Marc, Marc this is Abi, my soulmate.”

Marc felt like Dani had reached into his chest and crushed his heart, and he forced a smile on to his face as he said hi to Abi. His mama raised him to have manners, and he was going to make her proud, no matter how bad he felt inside.

But the whole time that they were chatting, all Marc could think about was that he’d heard Dani in his dreams. Always the same dream, and always that one line taunting him.

_There’s nothing better than the rush you get when you first meet your soulmate._

***

Years later Marc knew that he wasn’t Dani’s soulmate, but that didn’t stop the dreams, always Dani’s voice standing out from the noise of a crowded bar or restaurant.

He even wondered if the universe would be so cruel as to give him soulmate that wasn’t his soulmate in return. But he refused to believe that.

But he didn’t have time to worry about all that. He was about to start his first season in MotoGP, and he intended to show the world that he could race with the best of them. And win.

A few races in, he was starting to build up a reputation, and not a good one.

People thought he was too aggressive on the bike, but surely that was the point of racing? If he wanted to ride nicely and calmly, he’d stick to driving on public roads and obeying the speed limits.

So, he kept racing the only way he knew how, riding on the limit at all times, and if people didn’t like it, tough.

It was worth it just to see Jorge wagging his finger at him on the podium, and he had to admit that he got a kick out of it.

He kind of felt guilty that Dani’s win was overshadowed by all the drama, but that was just racing.

*

Marc yawned, the rush of the race ebbing as he cuddled into his bag. The sound of the busy airport lulled him to sleep, and he heard the familiar chatter of a crowded bar.

Dani was there, as he always was, holding a beer as he made himself comfy in the seat.

“He’s annoyingly fast.” Dani rolled his eyes, and Marc saw someone else move at the edge of the dream, but he couldn’t see their face.

“He’s annoying. Period.” A voice that he felt like he should recognise, but Marc couldn’t place it.

“It was worth it just to see all the finger wagging.” Dani snorted in laughter, spraying beer everywhere, and Marc smiled in his sleep.

He woke up to the sound of his flight being announced, and he smiled as he walked towards his gate, hoping to continue his dream on the plane.

Once he had boarded, he made himself comfy, pulling the thin blanket over himself, and he was on the verge of sleep when he saw who was going to be sitting next to him.

The finger wagger himself – Jorge.

Marc groaned internally, but they couldn’t spend a whole flight together without talking about the incident.

His soulmate was going to have to wait.

***

Six times world champion.

It hadn’t sunk in yet, and the only thing that could have possibly made it better was having his soulmate by his side.

But that was a thought he could dwell on later.

Now, it was party time.

*

Eight hours later, the sun was coming up, and Marc’s hotel room looked like a small hurricane had ripped through it.

Alex and Tito were passed out on the couch, and Marc draped Alex’s arm over Tito, sniggering to himself as he did it.

He fell into bed face first, not even bothering to take his shoes off, and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Dani was there, as he was in all of his dreams. Marc watched in fascination as the scene unfolded. He was sitting somewhere outdoors, the roar of the wind made Marc shiver in sympathy, and the night sky twinkled above Dani as he sipped at his beer.

“I win, and what’s everyone talking about? Marc.” Dani rolled his eyes, and Marc tried to reach out to comfort him, but it was no use. Soulmate dreams were strictly a one-way deal, like watching a film, a random glimpse of their life.

“He deserved the title.” The voice was so familiar, and Marc frowned in his sleep.

Dani groaned, rolling his eyes with such force that Marc thought he was going to pull something, and he elbowed the person next to him.

“Did the hair dye fry some of your braincells?” Dani stuck his tongue out, and a random thought sloshed around Marc’s alcohol-soaked brain.

“You don’t like the red streak?” Jorge ran his fingers through his curls, and Marc watched as the dream became clear. Dani and Jorge sitting on the roof of a hotel, chatting away about how annoying he was.

“I never thought you’d be a team player.” Dani’s grin was devilish, and Jorge shook his head.

“I’m not sure Ducati see it that way.” Jorge chuckled, and Marc realised that it was always him talking to Dani in his dreams.

And usually complaining about him.

But not this time.

Marc jolted awake, blinking a few times to bring his hotel room into focus, and then it dawned on him.

Jorge Lorenzo was his soulmate.

“Fuck.”

***

Marc tried to push the idea out of his head, but the more that he thought about it, the more that it made sense.

Him and Jorge had been pushed together by all the drama, and they’d become friends of sorts, for lack of a better word.

He was just glad that he wasn’t alone right now. Alex and Tito had been staying with him since the end of testing, and he was sure that they could sense his unease.

Wandering through to the living room, he saw Alex and Tito playing a racing game, and using his and Jorge’s bikes as their avatars. The universe was taunting him.

“Hey.” Marc could hear the worry in his voice, and it was enough to have both Alex and Tito hitting pause on their controllers.

Alex made space for him on the sofa, and once he was settled between them, they surrounded him in hugs, not saying a word until he was calm.

“You’ve just won your sixth world title, you should be smiling until the new year.” Alex patted his back, and Marc wondered how, more often than not, Alex was the one playing big brother. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

Marc bit his lip, he didn’t know what to say, but he just had to tell someone, and there was no-one that he trusted more than Alex and Tito.

“I think Jorge Lorenzo is my soulmate.”

“What?” Alex sat back, his eyes wide with confusion as Tito laughed out loud, the noise trailing off when he realised that Marc wasn’t joking.

“He’s always been there in my dreams, sitting next to Dani and complaining about how annoying I am.”

“And Dani’s already met his soulmate,” Alex mumbled to himself, but Marc could see that he was still trying to work out if it was some kind of elaborate prank.

“How long have you known it was him?” Tito asked, and Marc sighed, wondering why he got the vaguest dreams leading him to his soulmate, when other people got to at least see their soulmate’s face.

“For sure, since I won the title. But deep down I think I’ve always known.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know.” Marc bit at his lip, his mind trying to fit together the scraps of information that he had, but it only raised more questions. “He’s in his thirties. Surely he knows by now that I’m his soulmate?”

Alex and Tito paused, both of them clearly thinking the same thing. If Jorge knew that they were soulmates, why hadn’t he said anything?

“What if he doesn’t want a soulmate?” Marc felt his blood run cold, he couldn’t imagine knowing that his soulmate was out there and not doing everything in his power to be with them.

“You should talk to him, at least then you’ll have an answer.” Tito always was the practical one, no time for mind games, he believed that honesty was the best policy.

“Maybe you two could talk to him for me? Save me the pain of being rejected?” Marc fluttered his eyelashes at his baby brother, making them both laugh, and he felt the worries fade.

“I’ve got an even better idea.” Alex grinned, and Marc was sure that whatever Alex was planning, he wasn’t going to like it.

*

A party. He’d invited everyone, including Dani, so that it didn’t look like he was doing all this just to get a chance to talk to Jorge.

He texted half of Andorra, and now he was looking around his pristine flat wondering if finding his soulmate would be worth the mess and destruction that a party would no doubt cause.

As the flat got more and more crowded, Marc started to worry that Jorge wasn’t going to show up, but he forced a smile on to his face. He was going to have fun, with or without Jorge.

And then Rins bounced through the living room, dragging Jorge with him as he rushed over to see Maverick.

Time slowed, the noise of the party fading away until it was just him and Jorge, and Marc’s heart raced as though he’d downed four cans of Red Bull.

Waving at Jorge, he looked relieved to make his excuses and leave Rins dancing away like he was on fire.

“Hi, congratulations on the title.”

“Thanks.” Marc nodded, offering his beer to Jorge without thinking, and his cheeks flushed red, but the embarrassment faded when Jorge took a sip.

“I thought you’d be all partied out.”

“Me? Never.” Marc howled in laughter, unable to control himself, and he felt a stab of guilt when he saw Jorge flinch at the noise.

It was a laugh that only a soulmate could love, a jarring noise that even frightened him sometimes, and he was the one laughing.

“Sorry.” Marc covered his mouth with his hand, but Jorge batted it away, turning Marc’s smile into a full-blown grin. “I’m being such a bad host, do you want a beer?”

“I’d love a beer.” Jorge’s smile put him at ease, and he followed Marc to the kitchen, the sound of the party fading away as they wandered through the house.

Dani was sat at the kitchen table, texting someone, probably his soulmate from the smile on his face.

“Are you not going to come and join the party?” Marc stuck his tongue out before grabbing three beers, holding one in front of Dani as he absently reached out for it, still texting away with his other hand.

“You know me, I’m just anti-social.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Jorge snorted in laughter, nudging Dani as he tucked his phone away. “Anyway, some of us don’t have a championship to celebrate.”

“Aww, poor Dani.” Marc put on his best fake pout, and Dani coughed, spraying beer everywhere as he spluttered in laughter.

“Come on, let’s go join the fun.” Jorge put his arm around Dani’s shoulders, leading him back to the party, and Marc felt a little jealous at how comfortable Jorge and Dani were with each other.

He knew that it was nothing more than friendship, but now that he knew Jorge was his soulmate, he wanted to be the one cuddled in under his arm.

The noise of the party hit him like a firework going off, and Marc found a couple of free chairs in the corner of the room, glad that the others all seemed to be hovering around the sofa, fascinated with whatever game Alex was playing.

Sipping at his beer, Marc was dimly aware that Dani and Jorge were talking, and he hoped that he looked sufficiently interested to avoid being rude.

“You’re meant to be smiling, ‘Mr Youngest Ever Six Times World Champion’.” Jorge nudged him with his foot, and Marc bit on his lip, the emotions all rushing to the surface as he wondered if Jorge knew that they were soulmates.

“It’s been a rush, but now I feel like I could sleep until March.” Marc yawned without thinking, making Jorge yawn too, and Marc cackled in laughter, downing the last of his beer before darting to the kitchen for more, hoping that Dani and Jorge didn’t think that he was too strange.

Although Dani knew that he was a weirdo, but he didn’t want Jorge to think that. Not that Jorge was normal, by any sense of the word.

Marc let out groan as he rested his head against the fridge door, but he knew that he couldn’t hide in the kitchen forever, not at his own party. So, he grabbed the beers and plastered a smile on his face, but it faded when he heard the topic of conversation.

Dani mumbled his thanks for the beer, and Jorge just nodded as he took the bottle, Dani clearly waiting for Marc to sit before continuing the conversation.

“There’s nothing better than the rush you get when you first meet your soulmate.” Dani smiled, his eyes lighting up just at the mere mention of soulmates, and Marc froze.

They were the words, the words that had been taunting him for over a decade, and now he actually got to hear them in person.

“Don’t you ever wonder when you’ll meet your soulmate?” Dani asked, swigging on his beer as Jorge shrugged, and Marc knew that this was his chance to try and get some more information from him.

“Let me guess, you have vague dreams that never actually show you your soulmate, just odd glimpses of them that you have to piece together like some cryptic crossword.” Marc chuckled to himself, hoping that was enough to conceal the pain hidden behind his words.

“No, actually.”

Marc felt his heart pound, did Jorge already know that he was his soulmate? Did he just need a few beers to take the edge off?

“I don’t dream.” Jorge frowned, sipping at his beer as Dani reached out to hold his hand. “Sometimes I get the feeling that I’m being watched, a shiver down the spine. Like now.” Jorge held up his arm to show the goose bumps rippling over his skin. “But no dreams, soulmates or otherwise.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, don’t pity me, Marquez.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Marc found his eyes drawn to it. “I’ve never been short of company.”

Jorge gave him a playful nudge, making Marc’s beer fizz over, and he rushed to catch the foam with his mouth, which from the way that Jorge’s eyes glazed over, clearly looked way more sexual than he intended it to.

“Like what you see?” Marc howled in laughter, but he didn’t miss the little look of intrigue that crossed Jorge’s face.

He might not know that they were soulmates, but he was definitely interested.

Two more beers later, Marc was doing everything in his power to flirt with Jorge, and since subtle wasn’t really his thing, he was now sucking on his beer bottle with every sip, to the point that he was going to end up deep-throating it if he wasn’t careful.

Jorge seemed to be a very talkative drunk, pondering the wonders of the universe, and Marc hung on his every word, fascinated by the way that he moved his hands.

“Jorge, honey…” Dani’s words were slurred, and Marc knew that Dani had gone straight through tipsy and head first into absolutely smashed.

“Yes, I’ll take you home.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Marc forced himself to laugh. “Thanks for the beer.”

“Anytime.” Marc leant in to give Jorge a kiss on the cheek without thinking, and he felt his lips tingle from the briefest of touches.

“Night, Marc.”

“Night, Jorge.”

*

The flat was now empty apart from Alex and Tito, who were too busy playing video games to notice that he was just staring into space, wondering how bad it could have been if he’d just told Jorge that they were soulmates.

He was sure that he’d never have sent the text if he was sober, but he just had to get the words out.

Marc:     You’re my soulmate, we’re destined to be together.

He held his breath as he watched the little dots flash up on the screen, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Jorge:    Alex? Give the phone back to your brother :P

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pushed his phone away, ignoring its buzzing. He had nothing else to say to Jorge.

*

“What’s so funny?” Dani stretched out, shuffling closer so that he could see Jorge’s phone, but Jorge hid the screen from him.

“Alex is winding me up.” Jorge angled the phone so that Dani could see the text, and Dani squinted as he tried to read it. “He’s ‘borrowed’ his brother’s phone and sent me a message saying that we’re soulmates.”

Dani frowned, gasping as his eyes went wide. “He must have heard you saying that you don’t dream.”

“Probably. Marc will kill him when he finds out.”

“Nah, Marc’s probably in on it. They’re attached at the hip those two.”

“Typical.” Jorge felt disappointed, and it wasn’t just because the Marquez brothers were having a laugh at his expense.

“Could you imagine if Marc was your soulmate?” Dani chuckled to himself. “That laugh would take some getting used to.”

“He’s not as annoying as he used to be.”

“True.” Dani nodded, cuddling in as he yawned.

“And he’s a rider, so he understands how this job is.”

“Yes.”

“Plus, he’s fun to be around.” Jorge sat back, feeling more at ease with the idea now that he’d had a minute to process it. “And you’d have to be blind not to see that he’s gorgeous.”

Dani gasped, making Jorge jump. “Oh my god! What if you really are soulmates?”

Jorge froze, his heart pounding as he tried to push the thought away.

“Me and Marc? Soulmates? Really?” Jorge laughed in a way that could only be described as Marquez-like, and he felt his cheek tingle where Marc’s lips had brushed against it earlier.

But that didn’t mean anything, did it? It was just coincidence, right?

Three hours later he was watching some film that he didn’t even know the title of, Dani drooling on his shoulder as he snored.

He wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn’t switch off, and he had to find out if Marc was joking.

Jorge:    Marc?

Jorge:    Marc, did you send that text?

Jorge:    Are we soulmates?

Jorge:    I’m coming over.

*

Marc woke to the sound of knocking, and he was glad that someone else answered it, but he didn’t like what they said.

“Marc, Jorge’s here to see you.”

Marc groaned, he’d managed to crawl as far as his bed, and get undressed. Which meant now he had to get dressed and leave his nice comfy bed if he wanted to talk to Jorge.

Or Alex could just show Jorge into his bedroom without even asking if he was dressed.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marc pulled his duvet up around him, clearing a space for Jorge to sit by accident.

Alex shut the door behind Jorge, and Marc could hear him and Tito whispering.

“Marc, we’re going out for breakfast.” Tito’s voice echoed around the place, and Marc was glad that he didn’t have neighbours to be annoyed by it.

“Have fun.” Alex’s laugh was unmistakable, and Marc shook his head, rolling his eyes as Jorge sat down on the bed.

“I’m sorry about those two.” Marc stared at where Jorge’s hand was resting on the bed. “They think they’re funny.”

“So, it was them that sent the text?” The disappointment was clear in Jorge’s voice, and Marc reached out to hold his hand.

“No. I sent it.” Marc took a breath, and Jorge stroked the side of his hand with his thumb, neither of them brave enough to make eye contact. “For the longest time I thought that Dani was my soulmate, always talking to someone about how awesome it was to meet your soulmate, and how annoying I was.”

Jorge snorted in laughter, and Marc knew that a lot of their conversations clearly revolved around those two topics.

“But for as long as I’ve known Dani he’s been with his soulmate. And then, after I’d won the title, I saw you and your pink streak.”

Marc reached out to run his hand through Jorge’s curls, the first touch like an electric shock, and Marc gasped as Jorge nuzzled against his hand.

“It suits you.” Marc let the duvet fall down, and he smiled as Jorge’s mouth hung open.

“Thank you.” Jorge leant in closer, and Marc felt like an invisible force was pushing them together, as though the whole universe had aligned just so that they could be here.

“Can I kiss you?” Marc’s lips trembled as he felt Jorge breathe out, his eyes falling shut, and Jorge closed the distance between them.

The kisses were sloppy, both of them still drunk, and Marc shoved the duvet out of the way, needing to be closer as he crawled on to Jorge’s lap.

Just the feeling of Jorge’s warm body pressed against his had Marc desperate for more, grinding down against Jorge as he tugged at his hoodie. Sliding his hands underneath, Marc savoured the feeling of Jorge’s soft warm skin against his rough fingertips, and he licked up all of the needy little gasps that fell from Jorge’s lips.

Patience was never a virtue of his, but now, he wanted it fast and rough and hard.

Marc pulled back so he could catch his breath, and he felt proud when he saw the debauched looking mess that was his soulmate.

His heart fluttered, and Marc paused for a second. “I want you.”

“You have me.” Jorge pulled Marc into a messy kiss, Marc nipping at his lips as he reached down to unbutton Jorge’s jeans, and the feeling of Jorge’s hard cock in his hand, so thick and warm, was all it took to have Jorge begging for more.

Marc lay back, grinning as Jorge stripped off, his body rippling with muscle, and his skin looked so soft. It was clear that Jorge took a lot of pride in his appearance, even the small tuft of hair around his cock was perfectly sculpted.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re not that bad yourself.”

Marc nudged Jorge with his foot, reaching out to open the bedside drawer so that Jorge could see what he had stashed there.

“Ready to have some fun?” Marc stuck his tongue out as he reached down to give himself a couple of strokes, not that his cock needed any encouragement.

Jorge bit at his lip, and Marc shuffled back on the bed so that there was space for Jorge to lie next to him.

“You wouldn’t leave me all lonely in this big bed now, would you?” Marc giggled, he wasn’t usually one for cheesy porno lines, but it felt like what was needed to ease the tension.

“How could I say no when you ask so nicely?” Jorge stuck his tongue out, before jumping into bed, making them both laugh as the bed frame creaked.

“You’re such a dork.” Marc propped himself up on one elbow, his leg angled so that his cock was jutting out, and he took pleasure in the fact that Jorge couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“You’re one to talk.” Jorge smiled, looking up at Marc’s eyes as the air crackled with static electricity.

Marc leant in for a kiss, gentle at first, but then Jorge’s hands were caressing the curve of his back, his fingers hesitating before trailing between his cheeks, and Marc knew then that he couldn’t wait.

“I want you inside me.” Marc growled as he rolled Jorge on to his back, straddling him so that their hard cocks touched, leaving them both breathless.

“Anything for my soulmate.”

Marc felt his heart swell, and he reached off the edge of the bed, handing Jorge the lube before rolling the condom on to Jorge’s thick cock, delighting in the soft groan that fell from Jorge’s lips.

Jorge’s fingers circled his hole, teasing him as Marc buried his head against Jorge’s shoulder, muffling his whimpers.

He nipped and licked at Jorge’s soft skin as Jorge tenderly worked him open, deliberately avoiding that spot as Marc rocked himself back onto Jorge’s fingers, his hard cock leaking and trailing precome over Jorge’s rock hard abs.

Jorge slid his fingers out, and Marc whimpered at the loss, but he wasted no time in positioning himself so that the tip of Jorge’s thick cock was nudging against his hole.

“Did you dream of this?”

“No, but I’m sure this will be better than dreaming about it.”

Staring into Jorge’s mesmerising green eyes, Marc sank down on to his thick cock, his eyes scrunched shut as the tip pushed through, making him gasp. Jorge kissed the side of his neck as he took a moment to adjust, relaxing around him as he bottomed out, and he groaned in pleasure as Jorge’s thick cock settled inside him.

The heat of Jorge’s cock felt so intimate, and he wrapped his legs around Jorge’s waist, pulling their bodies closer as he started to rock his hips. Resting his forehead against Jorge’s as he gazed into his eyes, Marc felt the love flow between them.

It had been too long since he’d been intimate with anyone, and now he was torn between savouring every second of it and rushing head first towards a dizzying orgasm.

Letting Jorge set the pace, Marc buried his head against his shoulder, each thrust hard and deep.

Marc felt his muscles tense, the warm feeling spreading through his body, and he sat back so that he could look into Jorge’s eyes as he came.

Jorge was a sight to behold, his breathing ragged and his eyes scrunched shut, his teeth bared and if Marc hadn’t known any better he’d have said that Jorge looked like he was in pain.

“Open your eyes.”

Jorge’s eyes flew open, his pupils blown wide, and he reached down to stroke at Marc’s achingly hard cock.

Just the feel of Jorge’s hand surrounding him was all that it took to have Marc coming hard, clenching around Jorge’s thick cock and pushing him over the edge. Each twitch of Jorge’s cock had Marc’s body shuddering in pleasure, come spurting out of him until white spots danced in front of his eyes.

Jorge stroked his back, and Marc let himself be held, a grin on his face that could rival his championship winning smile.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Marc’s breathing was still uneven, and he sat back so that Jorge could catch his breath.

“You’re amazing.”

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Marc kissed the end of his nose, making Jorge smile.

The words ‘I love you’ hung in the air, and Marc knew that they both looked hopelessly in love after only one night together.

Jorge stroked the back of Marc’s neck as he withdrew, muffling his gasps with his mouth. Rolling off him, Marc lay staring at the ceiling, his body feeling worn and used in the best possible way.

Marc pouted as Jorge slid out of bed, but Jorge reassured him with a kiss. “I’m just going to get a cloth.”

Watching Jorge walk away was a beautiful sight, his perfect rear jiggling as he padded across the wooden floor, and Marc couldn’t help but smile when he returned, glad to have his soulmate close to him.

Once they were both clean, Jorge wrapped his arm around Marc’s shoulders, stroking his back as he cuddled in.

Marc dozed off to sleep with a smile on his face, and he got a glimpse of a day in the not too distant future. The sun shone down on them, and Jorge looked stunning in his suit.

But nothing was as beautiful as the moment that he said, ‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
